Summer nights:a kiss, a secret, and a dance
by Girl-from-Lyoko
Summary: rated for future chapters] Aelita has a secret, Od had his first kiss, and theres a summer dance. all this ties together with one mysterious girl. and the gang finds out that Xana has a kid.
1. so it begins

Ulrick, Yumi, Od, and Jeremy were walking down the street on a Friday afternoon when they saw a small carnival for the junior high.

"Why don't we check it out?" Od asked.

After a few minutes of arguing, they all decided it was a good idea. 

"I wanted to check up on Aelita…" Jeremy muttered.

"You can talk to your girlfriend later." Od said pushing him forward.  

"Well I wouldn't say she's my girlfriend…" Jeremy said blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on lets get something to eat." Od ran in front of the others, accidentally bumping into another teen that was dressed in a jacket and baseball cap.

"Sorry." He said

"No problem." A hoarse voice crocked from behind the collar of the jacket.

"It's summer." Ulrick said as the teen ran off, "So why is he wearing a jacket."

"Who knows." Yumi said with a shrug, watching the teen run off.

"Hey why don't we split a funnel cake?" Od said, "I'll treat." 

"Are you feeling alright Od?" Yumi asked

"Maybe we should see if Xana's switched him" Ulrick laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Od said, "I'm just trying to be nice."

"I say we accept his offer." Jeremy said.

"Thank you. _Someone_ thinks I can do something nice." Od reached in his pocket for his wallet, but it wasn't there.

Od searched all of his pockets and in his shoes, but there was no wallet. 

"Hey Ulrick," He said, "did I give you my wallet?"

"You've had your wallet all day buddy." Ulrick replied.

Od's eyes widened when he heard this, because he realized where his wallet had gone. He had a flash back of when he bumped into the teen. 

"That little punk!" He exclaimed running in the direction he saw the teen run. "If you see the kid that ran into he's the one that has my wallet!"

Od ran for about five minutes before he found the person who ran into him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The person turned slightly and saw him out of the corner of their eye. The person began to run as Od chased after them. Od quickly caught up with the person and grabbed their jacket. The person easily ducked out of their jacket and into the ally. Od Fallowed the person through the ally and over a fence before he caught them by the arm. He turned the person around and ripped off their hat. 

Long fiery red hair fell from the hat as sapphire blue eyes met dark brown eyes.

"A girl?" Od said aloud.

"Yeah that's right." The girl said trying to get free of his grip, "Mind letting me go?"

"Mind giving me back my wallet?" 

"What wallet?"

"The one in your hand."

"This?" She held up the wallet

"Yes. That's wallet's mi-" 

He stopped when the girl kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm against his own. It sent a chill of excitement up his spine. Od couldn't help closing his eye's as he lost himself in this sweet kiss. He loosened his grip on her arm and that's when the kiss broke. 

The girl was now running away as Od was left their in aw and shock. 

The girl was long gone by now; Od knew she had stolen his wallet, but she had also stole his first kiss……


	2. Od's pov Blood

_I was lying down on my bed, still thinking about the kiss. I put my finger to my lips…… Hey it was my first kiss! Of course I'm still thinking about it! Any ways, I could still feel her lips against my own. My lips were actually kind of tingling from it. Was that normal? I could as Ulrick, but then he'd know that was my first time kissing a girl and that I wasn't expecting it. I sighed. Why do girls have to make the littlest things complicated? I mean, they're complicated enough as it is, but then just a little thing like a kiss turns everything upside down! _

_Wait a sec…She still has my wallet!!! She distracted me by kissing me! Why didn't I realize that before??? Gah! She made me think so much about the kiss that I forgot she had my wallet! _

        _I ran out of the dorm and back to the ally where she kissed me. I never noticed, but every time I thought of that kiss I blushed. I'm just glad the others didn't see. They'd never let me hear the end of it! I was looking for something to give me a hint as to where she might have gone, and to my surprise I found something! It was her hat! And there was an address inside! I fallowed the address but when I got there I couldn't believe what I found; An old house that was literally falling apart. _

_        I looked in the window and I saw the girl. But something was different. She was….crying… Why on earth would she be crying? _

"Stupid bitches." I heard her say as I caught something shine out of the corner of my eyes. 

_        It's a dagger. She started twirling the dagger in her fingers and that's when I saw what she was looking at. It was a picture. She took the dagger and started stabbing the picture. I herd a muffle noise, then a sound that sounded like "ptt…sptt". I saw what the noise was, she had cut herself. Blood was on the dagger now and blood was running down her wrist and onto the picture. She glared at the picture and threw it across the room. There was a crash as I heard her begin to whimper. _

_        The blood was now running onto her shirt as she started carving something in her skin. H….O….P….E…."Hope"….. She started to underline it, but I couldn't take it anymore._

"Stop it!" I jumped through the window and was now in front of her, "Will you stop cutting yourself?!" 

_        The dagger fell to the ground as she stared at me in shock….  _


	3. SURPRIZE?

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that!?" She snapped picking up the dagger and pointing it at me, "I'll give you till the count of ten to get lost or I'll…I'll…" 

"You'll what?" I asked. 

_She doesn't really seem like she knows what to do with a dagger besides hurting herself. _

"I'll….I'll hurt you!" she spat.

"I don't think you would."

"That shows what you know about me then!" she said with a glair, "Why are you here anyways?"

"I wanted to give this back." I put her hat over her eyes and tried to take the dagger from her. That didn't work to well. She ended up dragging the blade across the palm of my hand. It felt like my skin had exploded when she did that because the blade had moved so fast. My blood squirted out and landed on my shirt. I let out a small gasp of pain. Or maybe it was a cry.__

"Oh God!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!"

She grabbed my hand and was looking for something. 

"Come with me." She took me into another room that had a sink, "This is going to hurt."

She turned on the tab and hot water splashed down inside my palm where the blade had cut.  I ripped my hand away because the water was so hot it felt like it would make my blood boil. 

"Don't be such a baby!" she snapped. 

"Have you felt how hot that water is?!" I snapped louder than what I meant. 

She answered me with a simple "Duh." 

"Put this ointment on it I'll get something to wrap it in." She left the room and I could hear her rummaging in things.

_She's not as tough as she lets on….._

My phone started ringing as she continued search for whatever it was she was looking for. I used my free hand to answer it.

"Od? It's Jeremy. We need you at the warehouse."

"Keep some pressure on your hand." The girl shouted from the other room.

"Od! Are you there?" 

"I'll be there!" I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"You'll be where?" The girl came back in the room with what looked like a long piece of fabric.

_What am I suppose to tell her? 'Oh that was my friend Jeremy who said I had to go to the warehouse because I really help protect a girl named Aelita who lives in a virtual world called Lyoko, and I have to protect her from a guy named Xana who's trying to destroy Lyoko.' Oh yeah she's going to believe that. _

"A friend of mine wants me to meet him for….um…for….to go do guy stuff, you wouldn't be interested." __

_Hey it wasn't all a lie. Maybe she did believe me…..not._


	4. kiss?

"Uh-huh…" she raised an eyebrow and looked at me in a "_like-I'm-going-to-believe-that_" kind of way. "Look, I don't care what you do with your friends. I'm just going to wrap your cut then you can go do whatever."

"You're not as tough as you let on." I said with out thinking

_Man I could just kick myself!_

"Like I said earlier, you don't know anything about me." She said coolly, wrapping the fabric around my hand.

I could feel my heart racing as she gently wrapped my hand. I felt heat suddenly rush to my cheeks. I was trying to breathe normal but I started breathing a little faster.

"Are you okay?" she asked with out looking up.

"Fine." I squeaked.

_Great! On top of her seeing me blush she's going to hear me squeak!_

"Done." She said looking up at me. 

My face was so red I probably looked like a stop sign with hair.

"Okay." I started to walk away as she fallowed me towards the door. I muttered "Thanks"

She let out a small scream and I turned around just to be knocked down to the ground…with her on top of me!

We were so close I could see my reflection in her beautiful sapphire eyes. Four fingers would be about the distance between our face. It was like we were in a trance.

"You can get off me now…" she said

"But _you're_ on top of _me._" I told her.

_I want to kiss her so badly…_

I could feel her hot breath on my lips. And I realized that the space between our faces was growing smaller. Our lips were so close now only one finger would be able to fill the space….      


	5. WHAT?

(a/n: okay this chapter is going to be short…sorry. I might be able to get more up later tonight.)

She started to close her eyes as I put my arms around her, and then…

_Ring…ring…ring_

She shot up and started to blink. I had to admit I was kind of stunned about that to.

_Note to self…turn cell off when alone with…with…Oh my gosh! I don't even know her name and I've been obsessing over her for the past two days!_

"Y-you should go," she said, "your friends calling."

She stared to go out of the room but I stopped her.

"What's your name?"

"Tell me yours first." 

"Od."

"Hope."

There was a noise from the front of the house….It was two women.

"Shoot!" Hope exclaimed, "That's my moms! You have to get out of here!" 

_Did she just say "mom's"? As in two?_

"Oh right! They'll get mad if they find you alone with a boy, right?"

"No. It's not like that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm suppose to be a lesbian."

"HUH??"


	6. She remembered?

"Shoot!" she whispered. "Come on!"

She grabbed my hand and ran out the door. We got to the park when she finally stopped.

She let out a sigh of relief as she fell down.

"A lesbian?" I asked.

"Mom and mother are lesbians and they want me to be one too." Hope let out a sigh and looked up, "If they even caught me here with you…." She let out another sigh, "They'd probably make me watch that tape again and tell me how they 'saved me out of the kindness of their hearts'. It's a bunch of b.s. ya know…"

"What do you mean by 'saved'?"

"They adopted me. My real parents…..Didn't your friend call earlier?"

She changed the subject kind of fast there. Before I could say anything, my cell rang again.

"Jeremy?"

"Od, where are you?"

"At the park what's up?"

"Xana's launched another attack! He's controlling the local gang members somehow. We need you here to help Aelita."

"Okay I'm on my way." I hung up the cell, "Um Hope…"

"Go. It's okay. Your friend needs you." For the first time, I saw her smile.

"Thanks."

I ran off to the ware house and went straight to the transfer room.

When I got to Lyoko, Ulrick only had ten life points left.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Sorry." I didn't really feel like telling him now. "I'll explain later. Laser Arrow!"

I hit the creature dead on. Then I heard Jeremy make a weird noise.

"Is everything okay Jeremy?" Ulrick asked.

"H-how did you get hear?"

"Jeremy?" I said, but then I heard a voice that I recognized instantly.

"I was running from this psycho and I figured I'd hide in the warehouse, but then I heard something and ended up falling down that shaft. What is this place?"

"Hope?" I asked.

"Od? Is Od in that computer?"

"Who's Hope?" Ulrick asked.

"I'll explain later." I told him. "We have to find Aelita."

When we did find her, she was already out side of the tower. But there was a guy standing in front of her. He was dressed like a ninja and he had sapphire eyes and fiery red hair. He reminded me of Hope.

"Who are you?" Ulrick asked.

"None of your business kid." He answered in a hallow voice.

"He's working for Xana." Aelita said.

"Laser Arrow!" I shouted and hit him dead on with my remaining arrows. He vanished before us and that's when he said,

"I am Xana's son."

Aelita ran inside the tower as one of Xana's creatures attacked me and Ulrick from behind, wiping out our life points.

We got back to Jeremy just to see him trying to convince Hope that this was just a game. But she didn't believe him. Aelita had just entered the code when Jeremy said,

"Return to the past now."

Once again, Hope was on top of me and we were staring at each other.

"What just happened?" She asked as she sat up.

"You fell and landed on me." I told her.

"No, I mean that room in the ware house and that bright light."

"I think you were just imagining things."

"No…You don't remember it."

"Nope." I lied.

"You're lying. You do remember. What happened?"

I had to do something to distract her. I started getting nervous because I couldn't think of anything.

"Well…" She said impatiently

I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her. She looked a little surprised at first, but then she returned the kiss. After that my tongue got a mind of its own…..

A/n: okay I think you know where this is going. So its up to you now, should I describe the kiss, or just keep moving along?     


	7. Hope's story

My tongue brushed against her warm, soft lips. Hope gave a small gasp.

_Gawd__ I just thought I'd give her a kiss, not a French_ _kiss! Maybe I'm moving this way too fas-_

I realized my tongue was still on her lips when her tongue met mine. I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth. Her mouth was warm and wet…it was like a pure sugar rush when we kissed. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as I ran my fingers through her fiery red hair. Her fingers lightly traced around my neck and up to my cheeks. Her gentle warm hands pulled my face forward slightly, deepening our kiss. I pulled her close to me, close enough were I was able to memerize her scent. She smelt like a summer garden that rain had just covered. I wanted to stay like this, it felt so…..right; her being the in my arms with her arms around my neck, the two of us kissing, it felt like Xana could have taken over and everything would have been okay because she was here with me.

"Hope! What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

Our kiss was broken but two women pulling us apart.

"Mother! Mom!" Hope exclaimed.

A blonde woman had Hope by the arm and a Brown haired woman was gripping my arm tightly.

I didn't realize but both our hair and clothes had been messed up when we were kissing, then was no way we could get out of this.

"Well young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" the blonde woman said.

"Well I um…..um…." hope brushed her hair out of her face and nervously laughed, "um…heh heh…how was shopping?"

"Your mother asked you a question Hope." The woman holding my arm growled.

"You've been cutting yourself again!" The blonde woman shouted grabbing Hope's arm.

Hope let out a cry of pain when the woman gripped her arm.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"You stay out of this you _boy._ You've poisoned our little Hope's mind plenty already." The brown haired woman shrieked as she gripped my arm tighter.

"Stop it!" Hope shouted.

"We'll just have to take this from you then!" The blonde said taking Hope's dagger.

"No!" Hope screamed, "That's all I have left of dad!"

"You should have thought of that before you cut yourself again!" the woman gripping my arm threw me to the side, "I think you should leave now _boy_."

"I think we'll take this to the pawn shop tomorrow." The blonde said looking at the dagger, "It will be at least three dollars. Ow!"

Hope stepped on her mother's foot and grabbed the dagger.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and ran outside.

We didn't stop running until we reached the school. We were both out of breath.

"Thanks." Hope said.

"What's with them?" I asked.

"Is there a place around here where we can talk in private?"

I thought for a few minutes, then I decided the docks would be the best bet.

We sat on one of the rocks and Hope threw a rock in the water.

"I didn't know there were docks here." Hope said

"Oh yea I usually come here when I want to be alone." I told her.

Hope sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

There was a long silence until Hope said something,

"When I was little…my father was lost at sea. He used to take me sailing all the time. One day we were out on the sea, he decided I was old enough to go on one of his errands with him, there was a storm. I fell over board, he jumped in to save me. I woke up a week later. I had been unconscious, the crew found me washed up on land. They took me to the nearest doctor. They stayed in town for a week, looking for my father….one day they thought they found something. It turned out that it was just his Bonnie Scottish Dirk…his dagger. They kept looking. But nothing turned up. I stayed at the doctor for a few months. Half a year later I was put up for adoption. I stayed there for a year. Then Sue and Ellen adopted me."

"Adopted?" I asked, my voice was quiet and shocked, "But what about your birth mom?"     

"She…." Hope continued, "She…She was a clerk at my home towns grocery store. It was a small store. Some people broke in, mom was the only one there. They…the robbers…the robbers beat her up, then let her suffer like that. She was in the hospital for a week. Then they came back…and they…" Hope swallowed and tears started to roll down her face.

"You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to." I told her. There was a long silence between us.

"She's dead." Hope said, "It was on the news. That's the tape Sue and Ellen make me watch when I've done something like…"

She stopped talking.

"Hope?"

"When I've been with a boy." She said.

"What?!"       


	8. the plan?

Before I realized what happened Hope had run away. I just sat there, I don't know why…I felt something in my chest…I hadn't ever felt it before…

Later that night I lay awake in my bed while Ulrick slept. I wanted to be with Hope so badly. I couldn't sleep. I snuck out of the dorm and walked down to Hope's house. It was raining that night. When I got to Hope's house the first thing I did was look for her window. I heard music from one end of the house. It must have been Hope's room.

_"No I can't dream…_

_But you know I used too…_

_Now I don't sing…_

_But I think I ought to…"_

Hope was crying again. It was her that was singing. I felt tears run down my face as I saw her weep. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew I couldn't. I walked back to the dorm. The rain felt good on my face. Some how, the cold wind comforted me.

"Where've you been?" Ulrick asked as I walked through the door.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk."

"Is this about that girl that saw the super computer?"

I didn't answer him at first.

"Yea." I finally said.

I told Ulrick everything that happened between me and Hope since that day at the fair.

"Man dude…I don't know what to tell you…"

That's when I got an idea. A crazy idea, but it just might work…

A/n: sorry it took me do long to update.


	9. a plan in action

(a/n: this story is dedicated to repper because repper is the one that came up with the whole idea. Thanks repper.)

"Come on Yume." I begged the next day.

"No. You have to tell me why you want to barrow any of my clothes." She said.

I sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Well I can tell you one thing, I'm not telling my parents I lent one of my _guy _friends my skirt and why who knows what happened to it."

"I'm really going to have to tell you, huh?"

"Od, why do you even want my skirt?" She looked at me with an I-don't-trust-you look.

"I need it to see some one…" I muttered.

"Who in the world are you going to need to see in a dress?" She exclaimed.

"Her name's Hope."

"And she wants to barrow one of my skirts eve though she doesn't know me?"

"Actually, itsforme" I said quickly.

"What did you say?"

"It's for me…"

"What?" Yume jumped in surprise, "Why the heck do you want to wear a skirt?"

"It's….complicated." I told her everything since the first day that I had met Hope.

"So you can't see her unless you're a girl?"

"Yea, basically; so what do you say Yume? Please?" I put my hands up like I was praying.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes, "Just don't ruin it."

"Who me? I would never."

Well, I can't say I was happy about the only choice I had.

"Are you sure this is the only one you have?" I asked.

"Hey it's not my fault that's the only one that will fit you. Ulrick did tell you to lay off the sweets."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No I'm just saying I have a smaller waist."

"…thanks for letting me barrow this, I guess…"

"Would you rather go to Sissy for a dress?"

"And give her that satisfaction of having dirt on me for the rest of our school time? Yea like I'm gonna do that."

"It was just a suggestion."

"The day I go to Sissy for this kind of problem is the day Kiwi learns to do the cancan while playing the piano."

Yume laughed as I left and went back to the dorm. I ended up having a short skirt and black shirt like the one she wore to the dance.

(A/n: it's the one Yume wears in the episode "Teddy Godzilla")

When I put it on the next day Ulrick and Jeremy couldn't stop laughing. I felt my face going red as the rolled on the floor.

"Okay that's enough." I said

"Sorry Od." Jeremy said

"Yea you know we're only kidding, right?" Ulrick said.

"There's only one thing you're missing Od." Jeremy said

"What?"

"You still have spiky hair."

"Oh. HEY!" Ulrick poured water over my head that was cold as ice.

"You'll probably need that for later." He said with a laugh

"Oh shut up!" I could feel myself blushing.

There was a tugging at my hair when Jeremy tried tying it back. I swear this was the most humiliating thing I've ever had to do. When they were finally done, I did look like a girl…a girl with a flat chest, but still a girl…._oh man this is embarrassing!_

It was time to test this out. _Oh no! Anyone but them! _Sissy, Nickolace, and Herb were walking down the hall.

"Anyone but them." I pleaded to my friends.

"If they can't tell then you'll have nothing to worry about." Jeremy said.

"And if they know it's me?" I asked

"Then it's been nice knowing you buddy." Ulrick replied.

"Oh you two help so much." I sarcastically said.

Before I could do anything they pushed me out into the hall right in front of Sissy and her fan club. _AGGGGHHHH!!!!!! _

"Watch what you're doing!" Sissy snapped.

"Um…" I didn't know what to do. I was frozen there.

"Oh, you're new here aren't you?" Sissy asked.

"Actually _she_ was here to find Yume. She's a friend of hers from out of town. Isn't that right, Od…wina?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah thanks boys." Dang you Ulrick! You nearly blew my cover!

"What's wrong with your voice?" Herb asked.

"Oh!" I cleared my voice and tried to make the pitch higher, "I have a little cold. That's all…"

"So your name is Odwina?" Nickolace asked

"Yes."

"It's a lovely name for a lovely girl." He said, and he was blushing.

_OH MY GOD!!!! He's hitting on me!!!!! No amount of soap can wash away the dirtiness I feel right now!_

"Will you marry me?" Nickolace asked.

"WHAT?!" Me and Sissy exclaimed in unison

_I think I'm gonna be sick… _

"Um… Uh…I have to get going now." I ran away, leaving Ulrick and Jeremy to laugh their heads off and Sissy to chew out Nickolace.

God I feel so nasty right now. I ran until I got to Hope's house. _She'd better appreciate this…_

I rang the doorbell but Hope didn't answer, neither did her mothers. Instead it was some one I didn't expect. Actually he was the _last_ person I'd ever expect to see _here_.

(a/n: sorry this took so long. I was debating on how to end this chapter. I don't think any one saw this coming. you know the drill, reveiw and I'l write more.)


	10. girlfriend?

"JIM?!" I exclaimed.

_What on earth is he doing here? Here! At Hopes house? _

"Do I know you miss?" Jim asked

Before I could answer that, there was a spiting noise and then coughing. I looked past Jim to see Hope hitting her chest and coughing.

"I warned you not to drink that too fast, Hope." Jim said

"Whatever." Hope coughed, "You're coming with me!"

Hope grabbed my wrist and drug me into the house. Down a hall way, then down some stairs to what seemed to be the basement.

"Besides nearly giving me a heart attack," Hope said turning around and looking me in the eyes, "What are you doing _here_ dressed in _that_?"

"I…I came to see you." I said.

I knew I was blushing, I didn't really care though. But then I saw Hope blush. Hope's blushing! That made me blush even more.

"What? Why would you do something like that?" Hope whole face was red now as she looked away from me.

I don't know why, but she seemed embarrassed about me being there.

"Is something wrong Hope?" I asked.

"Um….well…" Hope seemed to go redder and redder by the second.

"Who's your little friend Hopeful?" a girl's voice said from the stairs.

Hope rolled her eyes with a sigh and told me who the girl was,

"This is Andria."

Andria walked down to Hope and I was able to get a better view of her. She had long blonde pigtails and bright green eyes.

"Aww, be nice my little Hopeful." Andria said with a sweet little voice, "Who's your little friendly-whendly?"

_'friendly-whendly'? _She seemed a little on the perky side. The too perky side I mean.

"I'm Odwina." I said before Hope could answer.

"It's nice to know that my little Hopeful-whopeful has another female friend. Maybe now she'll stop sneaking out to see those icky-sticky boys. My little Hopeful is such a tommy-whommy boy. It's still very cutesy-whootsy on her though."

_How can Hope stand her? _This girl was starting to get on my nerves.

"I see you drank your usual bottle of perky today Andria." Hope said as Andria hung off of her.

"Did you know my little Hopeful doodles?" Andria asked me

"It isn't doodling." Hope said pushing the blonde girl away from her.

Hope went to a closet and pulled out a long cardboard tube. I couldn't believe what I saw when she pulled the papers from the tube. There were drawings of the fountain in the park, birds nests from different trees, and other scenery drawings. But the one that caught my attention was a man in a ship captain's uniform. It was a face shot of him. The man had fiery red hair with a beard and mustache. He had sapphire blue eyes and seemed very strong. He was standing behind the steering wheel of the ship that I guess was his. The name of the drawing was under the captain,

"Captain Kane" I said aloud

"That's Hopeful's father." Andria said.

"At least what I can remember of him." Hope said.  

"Girls?" I heard one of Hope's mothers call, "It's dinner time."

I guess this was the true test now. Let's see if Hope's guardians can recognize me……

(a/n: I've gotten some requests and some email's asking for a lemon chapter of this story, what do you readers think? Should I write a lemon chapter? For those of you that don't know what a lemon chapter is, it is a chapter where the two characters do "adult" stuff I guess is what you could call it. It's up to you, let me know.)    


	11. AndriaSamantha

(A/n: Boo-yea! 102 reviews baby! Never thought my story would be so popular. But about the whole lemon thing, why don't I put a warning at the top and have the title lemon? I've gotten more votes for than against so I thought maybe it would be a good idea for the warning, like have it in BIG bold letter. Does that work for you peoples? Any how, on to the story!)

"Who's your friend, Hope?" Sue asked as we came up the stairs.

"This is Odwina." Hope told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Odwina." Ellen said, "There's plenty of food if you'd like to stay."

"Oh…um…" What was I suppose to do?

"She'd love to mom." Hope said.

Every one was so quiet when we ate. Even Jim, who you could usually here a mile away, was quiet.

"So, Odwina was it?" Sue said as I looked up at her, "Where is it you met Hope?"

"The beach." I said the same time Hope said "The docks."

We both looked at each other. _Shoot…think…I know!_

"Oh, silly me. Is that what the things called? I thought it was the beach…" I tried to laugh to make it sound convincing, but I don't think they bought it.

"Oh that's okay dear." Ellen said, "Sue thought it was a beach the first time she saw it too. You must be a city girl too."

_Whuda__ ya know…they bought it._

"Jim don't slouch!" Sue snapped, "You're setting a bad example for the girls."

"Yes sister dear." Jim muttered as he straightened up.

_ So that's why he's here. Sue's his sister. Who'd of thought he had a sister? _

"Do you go to school here Odwina?" Ellen asked.

"Oh yeah. I go to the boarding school." _Ack__! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why I say that. _

"I haven't seen you there." Jim said

"I'll be starting this year I mean." I said quickly.

_Maybe I should just shut up. _

"I see." Sue said as she glared at me.

I swallowed hard. _This isn't one of my best ideas._

After dinner Hope took me and Andria to her room.

"Andria's going to leave through my door down here." Hope shouted as we went down the stairs.

"Why don't you play your music for us Hopeful?" Andria said.

_Hey, she didn't rhyme this time! Oh great, now I'm rhyming…_

Hope pulled out a guitar and played till we heard Jim leave.

"We're going to bed Hope." Sue called

"Be good girls." Ellen laughed.

"I knew you shouldn't have had that wine El." I heard Sue say as she shut the door.

Hope continued to play her guitar for a few minutes. I had never heard anything like it. She was such a good player, I was considering asking her to play in our band.

"I think they're asleep." Hope said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"In that case," Andria said, "Give me back my fricken black!"

Andria grabbed Hope by the collar and was inches away from Hope's face. Hope just laughed at her.

"It's not funny Kane!" Andria barked, "I look like a friggen Barbie doll!"

_Okay…what happened to Miss Perky?_

"Oh come on Sam." Hope said as she continued to laugh, "Don't you like the fluffy look?"

When Hope said "the fluffy look" I think she was referring to the fact that he blonde girl looked like a fuzzy pink doll. She had a fuzzy pink jacket on over a pink tube top, and pink hip huggers.

_Come to think of it, she _does_ look like Barbie.  _ 

"I look like a pink marshmallow." Andria, or Sam as hope called her, said as she glared at her

"Don't you like the pink fluff ball look though?" Hope asked as she laughed harder.

"If I want to look like Barbie just puked on me I'll go to Sissy." The girl growled.

"Aww, you're no fun." Hope said as she pulled a bag out from under her bed, "Here ya go, my closets over there."

The blonde girl stormed off to the closet and slammed the door.

"What's going on?" I asked

"That's Samantha." Hope said with a laugh, "She's my best friend. She owed me a few favors and I told her that if she did this I'd forget all about them. It's funny though, if I'd have known you were coming I would have told her not to worry."

"Oh…"I said, "That makes more sense, I guess."

"Damn you Kane." Samantha said as she walked out of the closet, "You could have told me your boy friend was coming over in drag."

The girl that I saw now I would have never guessed to be "Andria". She had very short black hair and had black eye liner on her eyes. She had eyes that were so dark they looked black, and that was the only color she wore. A black trench coat, baggy black jeans, a black shirt, black combat boots and black lip stick on her lips.

"You owe me one Kane."

"What about our deal?" Hope asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hey, you had your boy come over in drag." Samantha said as he pointed at me.

"I didn't know he was coming over."

_Why are they the only ones that seem to realize that I'm a boy dressed like a girl?_

"Well I know one thing that I can do to get a little payment before I leave." Samantha said

"And what's that Sam?" Hope asked

"This." With that Samantha turned around and kissed me on the lips…..      


	12. Hope's song

"SAMANTHA!" Hope shouted.

Samantha pulled away and smirked at Hope,

"Keep it down Kane, you mothers might hear you."

"So what? Loser." Hope snapped

"Dork."

"Punk."

"Geek."

"Dweeb."

"Zero."

"Lame-o."

"I gotta have a cig now." Samantha said as she walked over to Hopes door.

Samantha stopped and looked at me.

"Try anything and I'll rip your dick off." She muttered as she patted the side of my face. 

With the look in Samantha's eye's I wouldn't have put it past her.

"Don't forget your gloves punk." Hope said as she threw two black fingerless gloves at Samantha.

"Be good you two." She said as she made a saluting type sign and walked out the door.

"That dork." Hope chuckled after Samantha left.

"That was….new." I said

"Yeah. You wouldn't expect Sam to be wearing all that pink."

"Why were you calling each other all those names?" I asked

"Oh, we do that all the time." Hope said, "It's funny. Me and Sam met when I started staying with Sue and Ellen. Ever since we've been tighter than….well….whatever the tightest thing is."

Hope laughed.  

"So then you two are pretty good friends." I said.

"Oh we're more than friends." Hope said.

"What?" I asked

"I don't mean like a lover or anything. I mean, we're like sisters. If one of us is crying or is in pain, we kind of got this telepathic thing where the other one can feel it."

"Oh…" That makes sense I guess. It's kind of like with me and the others.

"Wanna hear a song I wrote earlier?" Hope asked

"Sure." I said.

(A/n: It's not really written by her, it's one by Utada Hikaru.)

Hope picked up her guitar and started to play a melody and then she started to sing,

_"Saigo no kisu wa _

_Tabako__ no flavor ga shita _

_Nigakute__ setsunai kaori…_

_Ashita__ no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata__ wa doko ni iru n' darou _

_Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsu__ ka dare ka to matta koi ni ochite mo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima__ wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii__ uta utaeru made……_

_Tachidomaru__ jikan ga _

_Ugoki-dasou__ to shite'ru _

_Wasuretaku__ nai koto bakari…_

_Ashita__ no imagoro ni wa_

_Watashi__ wa kitto naite'ru _

_Anata__ wo omotte 'ru n' darou…_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsu__ mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too _

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_Ima__ wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii__ uta utaeru made…_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsu__ ka dare ka to matta koi ni ochite mo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Ima__ wa mada kanashii love song_

_Now and forever……"_

Hope finished with another melody. I couldn't believe how much she sounded like an angel. I'm not talking like a pick up line or anything, she really did sound like an angel. She looked up at me with her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"That was amazing." I said.

"Thanks." Hope replied, "I'm glad you liked it."

Something in my mind reminded me about a flyer I saw on my way here. There was going to be a dance in the park one week from now. I thought of asking Hope, and now was my chance.

"Um….Hope, can I ask you something?"

"What's that Od?"

"There's a dance in the park next week, and I was wondering…if you not busy…er- well that is…what I'm trying to say is…" _spit it out already! _"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

_YES!!!!_

"Great!" I exclaimed.  

"Are you two done yet?" Samantha said behind me "I've already gone through two smokes."

Both me and Hope just laughed. I saw a clock on Hope's wall.

_11:30….WHAT???_

"Oh my god! I have to go!" I shouted as I ran past Samantha, "I'll be back later."

_Oh god I'm so dead…._ 


	13. Sleep over

(a/n: this chapter isn't going to be in Od's pov cause this is when Samantha stays the night at Hope's house it is the same night by the way. And I hate to argue BlackMoonOdd, but every site that I've downloaded from says that her name is spelt Utada Hikaru.)

"So how far have you two gotten Kane?" Samantha asked after Od was out of sight.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" hope asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I think you know what it means." The goth replied with a smirk.

"Honestly," Hope sighed, "a girl loses her virginity once and every one thinks she's going to hop in bed with every guy that stops by."

"Well if memory serves, things did get a little hot between you two before your mothers split things up. Who knows how far you two would have gotten…" Samantha said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Sam! Give me some credit!" Hope snapped as she threw a pillow at the girl, "I mean, come on, I just met the guy!"

"That's not what you told Sydney." Samantha teased as she sat down on the pillow

"She said she wouldn't tell!" Hope exclaimed as she blushed a bright red.

"You believed her?" Samantha asked in disbelief, "Man that guy must really be messing with your head if you thought Sid could keep _that_ a secret."

"Oh shut up!" Hope buried her face in her bed.

"But does he know about Joel?" Samantha asked, changing the subject.

"No…" Hope said, "I don't really care if he thinks it's wrong though. I mean, it's not like I can say 'oh some one else doesn't approve so back you go.' Can you honestly see me saying that to my son?"

"Not really…" Samantha replied, "Where is the little tyke anyways?"

"With his dad."

"Oh….how you doing with the whole….um….you know?" Samantha asked her friend.

"As well as can be expected…" Hope said as she looked away from her friend.

There was an awkward silence between the two friends before Samantha changed the subject,

"There's a lot that boy doesn't know about you, huh?"

"You mean Od?" Hope asked

"No Santa Clause." Samantha said with a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes, "Of course I mean blondie."

"Well, actually to tell the truth, we've just met a couple of days ago." Hope said as a faint pink line crossed her cheeks.

"Oh?" Samantha looked at the red head, "I'd say you found love pretty damn fast."

"L-l-l-love?" Hope squeaked as her face turned red.

"Uh-huh. No denying girl. You got that whole I'm-in-love look going."

"Shut up!" Hope snapped throwing her pillow at the gothic girl.

"Aww. Little Kane is blushing. Now isn't that cute?" Samantha laughed.

"I said shut it!" Hope shouted as she tackled her friend.

Samantha sat on Hopes back as she continued to laugh.

"What do you think the gang's gonna say when they hear you have a little lover boy?" Samantha asked

"One, he's not my 'lover boy'; and two, the 'Street Sharks' aren't going to hear anything about this! Am I right Sam?"

"Hey who said I was talking?" Samantha smiled as she looked down at the red head.

"Good, now will you please _get off my back_?" Hope tried to push herself up, but failed.

A soft rain could be heard on the window as Hope tried pushing Samantha off of her…

(A/n: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been busy with things. And sorry this is so short, the next one will be longer, promise. Bye for now. And please review.)


	14. chapterAN

Man I haven't seen Hope in a couple of days. I haven't been able to stop thinking of her.

"Come on Od." Ulrich said, "It's not like she's skipped town or something."

"Yeah." Yumi agreed, "She'll turn up. Just cause you haven't seen here for a few days doesn't mean she's gone for good."

"I know." I replied.

It just felt like forever since I've seen her.

"I heard there's a foot ball game in the park. Why don't we check it out?" Ulrick suggested.

"Okay."

"That sounds good."

When we got there, I hear a familiar voice, but it sounded very out of character.

"Cheerleaders suck monkey balls!" The voice called.

(a/n: no offence to anyone on that.)

I looked in the direction of the voice to see Hope under a tree with Samantha and three girls. A blonde girl and two brunets, they all had brown eyes.

All five of them were laughing their heads off. Something I noticed, they all looked like they were wearing the same jacket and had the same marks on their arms. The jackets looked like everyday type of jackets, only the name 'Street Sharks' were across the back. The symbols on there arms were what caught my attention, they looked like the symbols that were on Xana's monsters!

(A/n: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while, there's been a lot of deaths in my family and my sister had a miss-carage last night. I'm shaking a lot right now, but please be patient with me. I just haven't felt like writing lately. Sorry this one is so short.)


	15. finding Hope

"Odd! Wake up!" Ulrich shouted in my ear.

I yelped as I jumped. _Was that just a dream?_ Jeremy cleared his throat as his fingers drummed against his laptop.

"Sorry…" We were in the park today talking about Lyoko; I must have fallen asleep while he was talking about materialization again.

"Anyways," Jeremy continued, "I think I might have come up with a formula to bring Aelita to the real world. I just need to…."

As Jeremy continued with his materialization talk, which was always like another language to me, my thoughts drifted off to Hope. I really hadn't seen her for the past couple of days, but it seemed like years. My mind wandered to my conversation with Ulrich last night in our dorm,

"Wow, you must really have it bad for her." Ulrich said as I brought my knees up to my chest.

It was late, and once again I couldn't stop thinking about Hope. Ulrich was sitting on the edge of his bed on the other side of the room while leaned against the wall on my own bed.

"I guess…" I muttered looking down at my knees.

"What do you mean you guess?" He said with a smirk, "I haven't been able to get you to shut up about her all day."

"It's just…." I knew I was blushing, and the fact Ulrich could see it wasn't much of a help.

"'It's just' what? Look at you; you blush every time you or someone else says her name." He started laughing.

"I do not." I said looking up at him.

"Really?" he laughed then said very slow, "Hope."

I felt a rush of heat surge to my face.

"See!" he exclaimed, "Just admit it, you're nuts about her."

I groaned and buried my face into my pillow. _How could she make me feel this way? I mean, she took my wallet, I never did get that back, I found out she has lesbian mothers that want her to be gay, her birth mother's dead, her father's presumed dead, she cuts herself, she's a thief, her friend threatened to 'rip my dick off' if I tried anything with her, if she were anyone else my mind would be screaming to stay away from her; but for some reason, I can't stop thinking of her. All logic tells me to stay away, yet I keep going back to her. How could I actually have a crush on her if I've only known her the past few days? It hasn't even been a week! But for some weird reason I want to be with her, there's just something about her I can't turn away from. _I had been so busy wondering why I liked Hope I hadn't noticed Ulrich singing "first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Odd wit the baby carriage!"

"Shut up!" I shouted as I threw my pillow at him.

"Odd are you listening?" Jeremy asked

"Huh?" I looked at him, "Oh um…great?"

"What's on your mind?" He asked with a sigh.

"Huh? Nothings on my mind," except a certain red head, "what makes you ask?"

"Maybe the fact he just asked what we should do if the materialization works this time." Ulrich snickered.

"Oh! Um…"

"Come on Odd, what's on your mind?" Jeremy asked, "It's pretty obvious your mind is anywhere but here."

"Well…." I opened my mouth to tell them but something caught my attention.

"Come on Kane! I said I was sorry!" A familiar voice shouted as I looked behind me.

It was Samantha, who was chasing Hope, who seemed very mad.

"'Sorry' my ass!" Hope shouted back, "That was _way_ over the line and you know it!"

"God Kane! Why can't you take an apology like any normal person and not act like a snake the just got its tail stepped on?"

"Maybe it's because you insulted _my_ child!"

I felt a twinge of pain in my heart when she said that. _Why did that hurt? It's not like she's my girlfriend…_

"I did not insult Joel! If you want to count it as an insult, count it as an insult towards his father!"

"How is that supposed to be directed to Tom?" Hope shouted, turning to Samantha, "'At least _I_ didn't get knocked up by some sleaze bag drop out!' That's what you said! Gee, excuse me if I find that insulting!"

Hope threw her arms up in the air and stormed off, leaving Samantha sighing where she stood.

"Wow." Ulrich said, "That was some fight."

"I'm going after her." I said as I got up.

"Odd, it's none of our business." Jeremy said, "Leave those girls alone."

"That was Hope." I said as I walked the direction Hope went, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Yo blondie!" Samantha called to me.

"What was that fight about?" I asked

"Oh that. You heard it?"

"How could I not? You two were practically screaming."

"Well, that's true. But either way, it's none of your business really." With that Samantha turned around and walked away.

I started looking for Hope wondering if she was okay. When I finally found her she was sitting against a tree rubbing her arm.

"Damn…" I heard her mutter.

"Hey." I said, "Long time, no see."

"Odd!" She gasped and hid her left arm behind her back.

"What?" I asked, "Why are you hiding your arm?"

"N-no reason." She said tugging at her sleeve behind her back.

I had a feeling why she was doing this, but I didn't want to offend her.

"Let me see your arm." I said

She waved her right arm around.

"Your other arm…" I said

"Since when were you my boss?" She snapped.

I didn't say anything, I just looked her straight in the eyes.

"Oh fine…" she sighed as she slowly showed me her left arm.

She rolled her sleeve back further as I gasped. There were seven cuts, about two or three inches long and about an inch apart, that went from her wrist up her arm. She looked away from me.

"Oh god Hope…" I put my arms around her, which I guess caught her by surprise because she gasped, "Why do you do that?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me.

"I…" She began but pushed me away, "Why do you care?!"

Why do I not? "I do care Hope."

"Yea right." She said as she turned her back to me.

"Hope… I do." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why?" She asked, keeping her hands to her sides.

"…I'm not sure why. I just know I do." I told her.

"How do I know that isn't just some weird pick up line?" She asked as I felt something wet drop on my hand.

She was crying; I knew she was.

"Hope, I _do_ care about you."

Hope moved her hands onto mine and leaned into me, making me hold her tighter. She felt so warm…and she smelt so good. This was the first time I had noticed her scent. She smelt like… like cherries. Cherries and some kind of flower; I licked my lips as I felt my mouth go dry. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so much...


	16. Hope's son

I leaned my face closer to Hope's to kiss her cheek, then she suddenly pulled away out of my arms.

"Um, i-it's been a while since we talked." She said as she put her hands behind her head, "What's new?"

"Nothing…" Except the fact that I can't stop thinking about you and blush whenever I do.

"Same…" She replied, keeping her back to me.

"Hey babe." A voice called.

We both turned to see a tall brown haired boy dressed in all black walking towards us. I noticed something on his back, I figured it was a back pack, until it moved.

"You're wearing Joel on your back?!" Hope exclaimed.

"What?" The boy said with a shrug, "Mind getting him off my back?"

"You put him there." Hope said as she pulled a baby off of his back.

"Yea, I also had _you_ on your back." He said grabbing her butt.

Instant rage swelled with in me when I saw that.

"Stop!" Hope snapped slapping his hand off of her then looking at me.

"Who's this?" the boy asked

"Tom, Odd. Odd, Tom." Hope said looking away from both of us.

"Don't tell me you have a new guy already!" Tom said turning to her.

"He's….a friend." Hope said as she put the baby on the grass.

_A friend's better than nothing, right? _But it didn't feel alright.

"Good." Tom said, "Just remember," He grabbed Hope by her waist, "I'm the only one with a big enough dick to control you."

Tom forced Hope into a kiss and deliberately shoved his tongue in her mouth for me to see.

"Later my little slut." He said as he spanked Hope then turned around and walked away.

I started to run after him, but I felt Hope grab me.

"Don't…" she began, but never finished.

Instead she sat down, picking up the baby and held him close to her.

"Hope… Why did you let him get away with that?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"He's Joel's father." She said without looking at me.

"So?"

"'So' what?"

"So what difference does that make?" I asked

"Joel's my son." She said.

"So I've heard."

"Tom would take him away. He has more money than I do… any judge would give him custody of our baby. I can't blame them though." Hope looked off to the side, "After all, I'm not exactly the best role model. I do love my little boy though. You can leave now."

"What do you mean 'leave'?" I asked

"No one stays after I tell them, you don't have to feel sorry for me. You can leave when ever now." Hope's voice seemed very distant.

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." I said as I put my face closer to hers.

Hope's eyes widened as she gasped and turned to look at me, but I was a bit too close and we ended up cracking skulls. We both rubbed our heads.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yea..." I replied, "You?"

"Fine…"

"Mumama." A little voice said as I felt a hand on my leg.

I looked down to see Hope's son. He was wearing one of those baby hats that had bear ears on it and an outfit that mad him look like a mini bear.

"And who do we have here?" I asked as I picked him up and put him on my lap.

"Odd, this is Joel." Hope said smiling, "Joel I'd like you to meet a very close friend of your momma's. Can you say 'hi'?"

"Papapa." Joel said reaching his arms towards me.

Does he think I'm his dad? No, he just left his dad.

"Yea, you'd like him as your dad more than Tom huh?" Hope said to Joel.

"Hope!" a voice called.

We both looked in the direction of the voice as Joel grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled. _Ow__…_

The same girls from my dream came running up to us.

"Hope, here you are." One of the brunettes said

"After what Sam said we figured we'd come to see if you were alright." The blonde girl said.

"Yea I'm fine." Hope said.

"Are you sure?" The other brunette said.

"Yes, I'm sure Sydney." Hope repeated. "Odd, this is Anna, Rei, and Sydney."

Anna was the first brunette, she was very tall and skinny, she reminded me of a pole; Rei was the blonde, she wasn't tall, but she wasn't short. And Sydney was the other brunette; she looked a lot like sissy, only she had brown hair.

"And who's this?" Sydney asked

"Girls, this is Odd." Hope said, "Odd, the girls."

"Oh my god!" Sydney shouted, "You mean to say that he's the one you made out with?"

"Sid!" Hope exclaimed as she blushed.

"Wow, you said he was cute, but you never told me he was hot!" Anna said.

"Anna!" Hope looked mortified.

"Mm-hm. Looks like Hopie's snagged herself a hottie." Rei nodded.

At the moment I really didn't know what to think. Hope had gotten up and was chasing the girls around shouting random threats. At that moment my cell began to vibrate.

_"S.O.S XANA_

_-J" _

(a/n: wow! Chapter 16! I'll be wrapping this up soon, but watch out for the sequel "school days". There is more chapters in this story. Thanks for reading!)


	17. Xana's attack

I opened my mouth to make up some excuse for why I had to go, but before I got a word out one of the girls screamed. Instantly my attention snapped to who had screamed. It was Sydney! She was running with Anna and Rei right behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked

"There's some weird…._thing_ that's shooting lazer beams or something!" Rei exclaimed.

"It's huge!" Anna continued, "It's all red with four big legs that are like eight or nine feet tall! Either way, it's more that twice our size!"

"Where's Hope?" I asked as I scanned the area trying to find her. By the sounds of it, it seemed that Xana got one of his monsters out again. I wouldn't know how, but all I was really concerned with at the moment is where Hope was.

"She's right behind….." Rei started, but she must have realized Hope wasn't there, "Holy fricken shit!"

"Don't tell me that hot head thought she could take that thing on!" Anna exclaimed as she whipped around to see Hope wasn't there.

"Say what?!" I shouted

"That moron!" Sydney snapped, "If she honestly thinks she can take that thing on without Samantha being with her she's crazier than I thought."

God, Hope doesn't know what she's getting herself into! I handed Joel to Rei as I ran in the direction the three girls had come from.

There was nothing but grass and trees, and a few boulders.

"How did that thing get out?" I heard some one whisper

"How should I know? I didn't even know that they could get here." Another voice I recognized replied.

It was Hope! I looked around but I couldn't see her, but what I did see was one of Xana's crabs. It was walking around the park like it was looking for something.

"Kane you can't take that thing on yourself!" the first voice hissed

"And I won't, just make sure you're watching my back!" with that I saw Hope jump out of one of the trees.

"Yo crabby!" She called, "Looking for some one?"

The crab turned around and looked strait at Hope.

"Hope get out of there!" I shouted as I ran towards her.

"Odd?!" She looked at me.

Suddenly Samantha jumped in front of me and tackled me down to the ground.

"Stay out of this blondie!" she snapped.

"Do you realize what she's doing?" I snapped back

"Do _you_?" She replied looking over at Hope… who just threw her dagger right into the crab's laser canon.

_Okay that's new…_ But the crab didn't want to go down easy. They never did anyways.

"Sam, flip!" Hope shouted as she ran towards us.

Samantha got off me and crouched down,

"One for the money,"

"Two for the show," Hope continued as she came closer to Samantha who had her hands by her knees,

"Three to get ready," Samantha said as Hope jumped and landed her feet in her hands,

"Here we go!" Hope shouted as Samantha launched her into the air.

She did a couple of back flips and landed right on the crabs back…well, almost right on the crabs back.

"Over shot much?" Hope called as she pulled herself onto the crabs back.

"Hey it got you up there didn't it?" Samantha called back.

"What… How…. Huh?" I felt very confused at the moment.

I mean, how did they just do that, and how did Hope know where to aim? I just sat there feeling more confused than what I do when Jeremy goes into his one of his long explanations about Lyoko.

"Um…." Samantha looked around as if she was trying to think of an answer.

There was a loud crashing noise as I heard Hope scream as she flew through the air and landed on the ground.

"Hope!" I ran over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Fine….fine." she said as she rubbed her head

"Are you sure?" I asked as I looked to see if she broke an arm or something.

Hey, I was worried about her. That fall looked like it had to hurt.

"I'm fine Odd." She said as Samantha laughed

"You sound like her husband blondie." She said as she laughed harder.

"Sam!" Hope shouted as she blushed.

"Okay, okay. But seriously Kane, you need to lose a few pounds."

"Say what?! First you diss me about getting pregnant now your dissing my weight?" Hope shouted as she chased Samantha around, "I'll get you Samantha!"

At that point, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"Odd, where are you?" a very annoyed Jeremy asked.

"I'm in the park—"

"Well get to the factory! Yumi's already lost all her life points, Ulrich only has twenty—correction, make that ten life points, and Aelita isn't anywhere near the tower. On top of that, Xana is sending his monsters out into the real world!"

"I've kinda figured that part out already." I said, putting my ear back to the phone, "Hope and her friend Samantha just took care of a crab."

"_Who_ did _what_?" Jeremy shouted.

"I'll explain later, I'm on my way."

I told Hope and Samantha goodbye, but I don't think they really heard me….

(a/n: that it for now folks. I don't really know how to do the whole transfer to Lyoko so that will be a flash back type thing. Check out my bio page thing for news on upcoming stories and plans for the future.)


	18. in the dorm

(A/n: EEP! I lost reviewers! Did the story go down the crapper that fast? In one chapter?!)

I sat down in mine and Ulrick's dorm waiting for Jeremy to come in.

"She really defeated a crab on her own?" Ulrick asked

"Samantha kind of flipped her onto the crabs back." I said.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Ulrick said, looking up at the ceiling, "But how did the crab even get out of the Scanners?"

"I don't know. Who really knows how Xana works though." Yumi finally said something.

There was a click and Jeremy walked through the door. He let out a big sigh, he looked a bit bummed too.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked

"It's Aelita…" He replied miserably

"What happened?" Ulrick and I said in unison

"She's keeping something from me."

"Is that all?" I asked with relief. I thought something happened to her.

"What do you mean 'is that all'? Did you hear me? I said she—"

"She has a secret." Yumi said, "It's nothing to be worried about Jeremy. All girls have secrets. So do guys, it's a natural thing."

Jeremy frowned a bit then smiled,

"Yea your right, I'm probably just over reacting."

"Exactly." I said, "It might be a bit exciting for her too, after all, this is her first secret."

"Maybe…" Jeremy replied, "Anyways, Odd, tell me about what happened with those two girls and the crab."

I repeated everything that happened that a few hours ago. When I finished, everyone was very quiet. Say something already!

"Should we take her to the factory?" Yumi asked

Everyone's attention snapped so her.

"I mean," Yumi continued, "Odd, you said yourself that she took the crab down with a dagger. She could be some help in Lyoko."

"I don't know Yumi." Jeremy said, "How do we know she won't go running to the police?"

Now it was my turn for everyone to stare at me. How should I know?

"I'm sure she wouldn't." I said.

"I'm just not sure if we could risk it." Jeremy sighed.

"Well when we go back to the past she still remembers everything." I said

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Jeremy shouted, "That changes a lot of things odd!"

"I didn't think it'd make that much of a difference." I said.

"Odd, go get her! We need to talk to her." Jeremy seemed very mad; I didn't think that that would make so much difference.

"Okay, okay." I said as I got up and walked out the door.

"Hi Odd." Hope said as she opened her door. "What's up?"

She stepped out with Joel in her arms.

"Can I get you to come with me?" I asked

"Uh…..sure." Hope locked the door and began to fallow me back to the school, "What's going on?"

"Some friends of mine want to talk to you." I said

"Why do you look so serious?" She asked

I bite my bottom lip and didn't answer.

"Odd?"

It was silent until we got to the dorm, we avoided any run ins with Jim too.

"Hope," I said as I opened the door, "I'd like you to meet Ulrick, Yumi, and Jeremy. Guys, this is Hope."

There was an awkward silence as everyone just stared at each other.

"Do know anything about a girl named Aelita?" Jeremy asked, breaking the silence

Hope froze with a look of shock on her face.

"I……..I can't say that I have." She answered.

Jeremy frowned.

"Lyoko." Yumi said.

Hope's eyes looked like they almost popped out of her head,

"Excuse me?"

"Lyoko." Yumi repeated.

Hope stared at her for a minute.

"M-maybe I should go." Hope said as she turned around.

"Let's go to the factory." Ulrick said.

"What if she goes to the police?" Jeremy exclaimed.

Hope laughed, "Me and the police? No chance of that happening."

"Jeremy, it couldn't hurt." Yumi said.

"Fine." He said with a sigh.

"Lets go." I said

This is defiantly going to be interesting....


	19. she lied?

There was an awkward silence between every one again. I really hated it. I loved Hoe and I wanted my friends to get along with her, but the way things are going now it looks like that will never happen.

"Hope!" Anna came running down the street, "Sam's in trouble! We gotta go!"

"What!" Hope shouted, waking Joel up.

"This way, come on!" Anna kept running in the same direction.

"I'm sorry," Hope said turning to us, "I'll have to come some other time."

With that she ran down the street with Anna.

"That was…..different." Jeremy sighed, "I'm not sure if this is such a good idea."

"I think we should fallow them." Yumi said.

We all looked at her.

"If that's who I think it is," She continued, "then I don't think see Hope's a good idea Odd."

"What?" I shouted, "How do you know! You don't even know Hope!"

"You don't either." She said. "Odd, you and me will fallow her and we'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

I didn't like it, but we ended up going along with that plan. Yumi and I found Hope sitting at the park with Anna, Rei, Samantha, and Sydney. They were all in a circle, Samantha was sharing a cigarette with Rei, Sydney and Anna were lying down on the grass while Hope was leaning against a tree.

"I can't believe you lied to blondie." Samantha said as she blew out a puff of smoke.

"I had no choice." Hope sighed

"Good thing I got your s.o.s. huh?" Anna said with a smirk.

"Shut up…" Hope sighed again

"Well someone's grumpy." Samantha looked at her, "What's with you?"

Hope didn't answer at first, "They know about Lyoko."

"WHAT!" All the girl shouted.

"What if they try to hurt Xana?" Rei asked

Hurt Xana? Hello! Xanna's trying to destroy Lyoko and Aelita!

"I don't know." Hope said, "I mean, do they even know that Xana's trying to get rid of that virus?"

I couldn't stand it, they thought Xana was the good guy! I ran off and Yumi fallowed me.

"Aelita a virus!" Yumi exclaimed, "That's insane!"

"I know…" I muttered as I opened the door to mine and Ulrich's dorm, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
I laid down on my bed and started to cry. I don't know why I was crying, I just was. This has to be the worst thing to ever happen to me. But the one question that kept echoing in my mind was: what will this do between me and Hope?


	20. the fight

The next day I decided to look for Hope. I had to try to convince her that Aelita wasn't the virus, Xana was. It was confusing enough as it was, her think Xana was good and knowing about Lyoko, I didn't think I could explain it, but I had to find a way to tell her the truth. The _real_ truth; I groan as I walked upto her door, I knew that this wouldn't be easy and that we'd both end up with head aches. I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Hope called.

I walked in and found her washing some dishes in her kitchen.

"Hey…" I said

"Oh, hi Odd." She said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Where's Joel?" I scanned the kitchen for the baby.

"He's with Tom." Her smile dimmed for a moment as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Oh…" God, I have no clue how I'm going to tell her all this!

"Let's go into the living room." She said after putting the towel down.

We walked into the barren living room, the place where me and Hope first kissed, where all of this started.

"So," Hope said, sitting on the couch, "what brings you here?"

"I…I kind of have to talk to you…" I started to rub my arm and I saw Hope's eyes darken.

"…About what?" Something in her voice was different, like she was preparing for the worse or something.

"Lyoko..." I muttered.

"So when's that dance again?" I knew she was trying to change the subject, but I couldn't let her, this was too important.

"It's Friday. Hope, I over heard you talking to Samantha. Aelita isn't a virus."

Hope shot up from her seat and yelled, "You were spying on me!"

"No, well, kind of. When you ran off with Anna Yumi thought something was up-"

"So that makes it okay to spy on me? Cause your friend thought my friend couldn't be trusted?"

"Hope that's not what I mean." I was almost yelling now

"Then what do you mean?"

I took a breath, "I mean Aelita's not a virus, Xana is, Xana's trying to destroy Lyoko!"

"Shut up!" Hope snapped

"Don't tell me to shut up!" I snapped back

"Then don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!" I shouted

"Oh no, you would never lie to me, you'd only _spy_ on me and listen to what me and my friends have to say, then tell me it's a bunch of bull!"

"Hope just hear me out!"

I knew this wouldn't end well, this was only the beginning, and I was scared to see how it ended.

"Why should I?" She yelled, "Why don't I just let you spy on me again?"

"Hope this is stupid!"

"Stupid? Me being upset you spied on me is stupid?" She barked

"No, you and me fighting, that's what's stupid."

"Well maybe if you would have left me and my friends alone we wouldn't be fighting!"

"I don't want to fight you Hope!" I choked back tears now.

I really didn't want to fight her. I knew I had no right to ease drop on her, I didn't have an excuse… hell, there was no excuse, and I felt so guilty about it. I'd do anything for Hope. I'd known her for such a short time, but it felt like I've known her forever.

"Let me go!" She shouted as I put my arms around her, "Let go!"

I felt her moving around in my arms, trying to get away, but I couldn't let her go.

"I'm sorry Hope." I croaked, "I know I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry, but you have to know the truth."

"Idiot…" Hope had stopped squirming and was clinging to me now, "Moron…. She used her song on you…"

"No, I have no idea what Xana could have done to make you think he was good, but he's a virus."

"That's not true; Aelita's making you think that, she used her song to make you believe her." She started shaking.

"Xana's a virus Hope." I wisped.

"Get off her!" I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and rip me away from Hope.

I looked up to see Samantha and Rei behind me. Rei ran over to Hope and started to hug her as she cried.

"Get out!" Samantha barked as she pushed me towards the door. "You don't know what the hell we've been through, you have no right to tell us who Xana is _or_ to tell Hope what to believe!"

"Just listen to me!" I begged as I looked towards Hope

"Out!" Samantha shoved me out the door and locked it.

Later that night I told Ulrich what happened at Hope's. I was crying again, and a good thing about Ulrich is he'll let you cry when he knows how bad you feel. He patted my shoulder as I cried going through every event.

"Man," He said, "That's rough…"

"I was almost through to her…" I sobbed, "We were almost on the same page, and then Samantha and Rei had to come along and kick me out…"

I stopped trying to wipe the tears away; even when I did try it wasn't doing any good. I let my tears soak my pillow as I clutched it closer to me.

"…What now?" He asked after being silent.

"I don't know…" I muttered, "I might try talking to her tomorrow… If I can find her…"

"Alright, I'll go with you if you want." He offered.

"That's okay, I need to talk to her alone."

"Okay," He glanced at the clock, "It's past midnight, want to hit the sack?"

I nodded and laid down. Ulrich flipped the light off and muttered good night. It took me forever, but I finally fell asleep.


	21. the dance

Days went by and I couldn't find Hope. I needed to talk to her. The night of the dance finally came around and I kept trying to find her, instead I found Samantha.

"What do you want blondie?" She growled

"I need to talk to Hope." I started

"She'll see you at the dance." She growled again

"What?" I was a bit surprised.

"You heard me." Samantha barked, "Who knows why? We tried talking her out of it, but she wouldn't listen."

"Where is she?" I asked

"Like I'd tell you..." She snapped, "She told me she's meet you by the big oak tree in during the dance."

With that she walked off, flicking cigarette ashes.

A few hours passed and I started getting dressed for the dance. I through on a light blue short sleeved shirt and the tan dress pants my mom makes me wear on picture days. I finished buttoning up my shirt when Ulrich walked in.

"Any luck?" He asked

"I'm going to see her at the dance tonight." I replied.

"Good luck man." He patted my shoulder

"Thanks." I smiled and walked out the door.

It was a little past sun set and the sky was getting darker. The park lights flicked on the same time the paper lanterns and tiny lights in the trees did. I waited under the tree like Samantha told me Hope said. I had been waiting there for an hour and there was still no Hope around. I started to wonder if she was even coming.

"Odd?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and my heart jumped.

It was Hope and she looked so beautiful. Her red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a few light blue flowers were across her head like a band, she was wearing a tank top that matched the flowers and a black skirt that came to the top of her knees. God she looked gorgeous!

"H-hi Hope…" I stuttered.

"Hi, you look nice." She said

"You do too." I could feel my heart pounding in my chest

"Listen, I can only stay for one song."

"What? Why?"  
She smiled, "My dad's back."

I fought the urge to let my jaw drop, "He is?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded

"That's great Hope!" I said and hugged her.

Hope hugged back and we stayed like that until a slow song started playing,

_"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?"_ The music began

"Want to dance?" I asked.

"Sure."

Hope pulled away a little bit and put her hands on my shoulders as I put my hands on her waist.

_"I'll never know what the future will bring, but I know you're here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with."_

We began to sway slightly to the music and I couldn't help staring into her eyes, but she stared back. I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I wanted to pull her closer to me, but she beat me too it.

_"I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

I held Hope close to me as we continued to move to the music. I think now, that this has to be more than just some crush, I think I really do love her. I mean _love_ love. I held her closer as I took one of her slender hands into mine.

_"If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? I don't know why you're so far away, but I know that this much is true: We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with."_

She put her fingers between mine and put her head on my shoulder. I hugged her to me and held her hand tighter. I didn't want to let her go.

_"And I wish that you could be the one I die with. And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with. I hope I love you all my life." _

We continued to dance and everything seemed to fade away. There wasn't a Lyoko, there weren't two different sides for Aelita and Xana, there weren't any problems. It was just me and Hope, together forever.

_"Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away. And I breathe you into my heart and prey for the strength to stand today cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right and though I can't be with you tonight you'll know my heart is always by your side." _

We stayed together, nothing could tare us apart. I held her as long as I could. It felt so right being with her. I didn't care if anyone said I couldn't be with her, I'd find some way. I made a vow as we danced, that vow was that I would always love her, even if I could never have her.

_"I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

The music began to fade and our surroundings started to come back as voices broke our daze.

"Thanks." Hope said as she slowly pulled away.

"Sure." I had to tell her, but how?

"I have to go." She said as she put a slip of paper in my hand, "Read that later tonight."

"Hope…" I started, but was interrupted by Hope's kiss.

Her lips were warm against my own. This kiss was different from the others. This kiss was soft and gentle, yet just as passionate as the other ones, but there was something different; almost a bit of sadness in it.

I heard a car horn beep.

"I have to go." Hope repeated.

She turned around and started to walk off. I had to do something now, or who knows what would happen!

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist.

She looked back at me, the lights were reflecting in her eyes and I could almost see my reflection in her eyes.

"I….uh…." My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest and I felt like I could drink six liters of pop and my mouth would still be dry, "um…."

The car horn beeped again.

"Odd…"

"Take care of yourself." I blurted out and let her wrist go.

"Hey," She smiled at me, "I'm a big girl, and I'll survive."

"Right…" I muttered and watched her walk away.

Take care of yourself! Gah! Why did I just let her walk away! I kept kicking myself as I walked home. When I got back to the dorm Ulrich wasn't there. I fell down onto my bed and heard a soft crumbling sound. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. Hope's note! I opened it fast as I sat back up and began to read it.

_"Dear Odd,_

_Hi. I honestly have no clue why I'm writing this, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the last couple of days. I guess its cause, to be blunt, I love you. I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I feel like I can talk to you about anything. I'm sorry about our fight earlier. Since my dad's back I have no clue where I'm going to end up, so I just want you to know one thing"_

_ I love you and I always will. Even if we end up with different people and half the globe apart, you'll always have my heart; no matter what._

_ Love always,_

_ Hope" _

I fell back onto my bed and read the letter over and over again. She loved me, and I let her get away…

A month passed and I started school with Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy as freshmen in our new high school. Every day I thought about Hope and how I let her get away, and then it happened. I saw her again…

(A/n: -phew- the first season is finally done! Sorry if it seems like I slopped the ending together. I lost my whole point to the story earlier. Possibly because I had writers block for so long. Anyways, I'll be writing the first chapters for the 2nd season tomorrow. Keep an eye out for: _School days_. That's the sequels title. Later peoples.)


End file.
